


Just, Not Right Now

by VeVaMC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Mate, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Reader, Freeform, Mates, Meeting the Parents, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV reader, Pregnancy, Protective Parents, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha male/female reader, reader - Freeform, rude male character, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeVaMC/pseuds/VeVaMC
Summary: What happens when you find your mate but it's just not the right time for him?(I'm not very good with summaries)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Just, Not Right Now

The past twenty minutes I am trying to look like I am keeping busy. The way the day started I thought I was going to be busy until the end of the day. People were steadily calling in, I was emailing left and right and not to mention the number of people who stepped into my office I thought I would never get a bread, but now? Now I find myself playing my fifth game of solitaire counting down the minutes until I clock out. One hour fifteen minutes and thirty seconds. Well twenty nine now.

Just as I’m about to win another game I hear my bosses cellphone start going off. The one thing I liked about my job was my boss, he was pretty down to Earth. Like right now if he were to catch me “slacking off” he’d ask me how I keep winning but he’s on a constant restart. People always worried that an unmated omega worked for an alpha like Mr. Paterson, but I was never afraid. Not to say he’s not a good looking alpha because he most definitely is. Physically, James is in pretty good shape. He is short with olive skin, black hair and hazel eyes. With how hard he’s always works the lines around his eyes make him look older than he actually is. But of course no good alpha stays unclaimed. He’s been happily mated for 18 years and married for 12. His wife Nadine and he have always treated me like their daughter since they were never blessed with one. Three tries and each one of them a boys. I’ve only met one of them, their youngest Joey. He used to be my best friend’s heat partner while they were both unmated in college. Now, I only see him when he drops off lunch for his dad every now and then.

“What? I’m kind of busy right now…I’m getting prepared of our finance guy to come to prepare for the merger…what? Can he wait an hour? I’ll pick him up as soon as I get off work…um well I could ask but I can’t guarantee she’ll do it and if she doesn’t he’ll just have to wait…well then he should’ve called if he needed something from us like seriously Naye I don’t know what we’re going to do about that boy….alight I’ll let you know soon, love you.” James lets out a sigh.

Whatever he and Nadine were speaking about must have been the last straw for him. I know this merge we are trying to do with another local business to give people in the community an opportunity to purchase their first home. It seems easy at first but every time we’ve taken one step forward the city has knocked us 13 back. I can hear the squeak of his soles against the linoleum floor has he heads to my desk. His face worn from looking at the accounting books for hours.

“Anything I can help with, J? I’m sure I can fit you into my busy schedule.” I joke but when I see that my sarcasm wasn’t met with as so much as a face twinge I changed my demeanor. “Mr. Paterson, are you alright?”

He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes before sighing really loudly. “Y/N I would never ask you to do something that you weren’t comfortable with but Naye and I are both are in in a tight squeeze today. You know our son David well he’s been kicked out whatever omega’s house he was staying at this month and he’s apparently stuck at the bus station without money, would you mind picking him up? If you do this I will give you the rest of the day off and you can come in later tomorrow morning, please?”

I stare at James, I’ve never met David but the stories that I hear don’t paint him in the best light. The first time I heard about him was two years ago when I first started working here, James was absolutely livid that when he checked his account for lunch David took $1800 from his account without permission. I have never heard so many colorful words thrown at someone within the first ten seconds of connecting with him on the phone. The second time was less shouty but filled with such sadness and disappointment. It was a week before Thanksgiving when the call came in.

James had been talking about how excited he was to have his whole family home for the holiday with his mom’s recent passing he was looking forward to just having his pups near and he can’t complain with how happy it made his mate. But as soon as he spoke the words into the universe his phone began ringing and his face told it all. Whoever was calling stole his happiness in the form of a jaunty corporate ringtone. He didn’t come out of his office for the rest of the day, matter of fact he didn’t come back to the office for two weeks. I knew never to ask about what happened knowing what could happen if you were to further upset and already emotionally unstable alpha. And now, this.

“Y/N you can say no, I know you haven’t heard the best stories about David I would understand don’t feel obligated.”

“I’ll do it.” I say startling both of us the words rush out of my mouth before I am able to stop them. He looks overworked and I know the longer he’s away from his desk the longer he has to stay at work and sine the pandemic happened I know Nadine has been having a difficult time balancing working and trying to teach a third grader if this is the least I could do for them and getting off an hour early doesn’t sound bad either. “Just let me know where he is and I’ll take him to whenever he needs to go.”

“He’s at the station on Milton just take him straight to my house,” he says as he grabbing his wallet handing me cash “take this for gas money I’ll give you more later that’s just what I currently have on me.”

“No, don’t worry about it, this is more than enough and you know that I am more than happy to help.”

A smile appear on his face for what I think is the first time that day, “I owe you one” he says as he returns to his office, squeaks echoing in the distance down the hall.

Grabbing my purse and my keys I leave the office and head to the parking lot. Once in the car I plug in my phone searching for a good song to start the drive to and also sending a text to my best friend and roommate Rose to see if she was home and wanted to have a glass of wine. Once I hit send I head towards the bus station. Driving into my little mountain town I admire the afternoon’s sun. The warm in the early spring has always been my favorite time of the year. Just warm enough to give you that kiss of what is to come but still cold enough to wear a light sweater. Gliding through the ‘no after work traffic filled’ downtown area you begin looking around for the bus station parking lot hoping to try and find someone who looks similar to my boss and his wife.

Sitting in the lot I scan the people standing waiting outside the station. A woman tries to wrangle her two kids who are trying to chase each other while also avowing her clutches, an older man keep looking around and down at the piece of paper he hold in his hands. I am guessing that he must be lost. As I continue scanning my ears pick up a commotion, two men one in a two tones lettermen’s jacket and one in a short black t-shirt, are having words or more like shouts with each other while a woman of average size tries desperately to pull the man back. The smell of alpha pheromone heavy in the air. As the scene continues to play out my phone starts ringing, James’ name flashing across the screen.

“Hey Y/N, I forgot to show you what David looked like before you left so I texted a picture of to him. Have you arrived yet did you find him?”

I grab my phone from the console, “no, I didn’t even look I just parked and waited.” Unlocking my phone I head to the messages and find an unread from James. Glancing at the photo and the man in photo is exactly what I expected handsome just like this father but with his mother’s green eyes and chocolate brown locks. Continuing my scan I see something that makes me gasp out loud. That jacket, that man. “James, I’ll call you back in a second!”

Before he can even respond I hang up the phone and rush out of the car. The two men have gotten louder and a crow begins to form drawing the attention of the inside staff that I can guarantee have alerted the police.

“Look dude she brushed into me I didn’t mean to touch her I keep telling you that but you ain’t listening, I don’t want your bitch!” He snarls towards black t-shirt.

The omega who tries so desperately to pull her alpha back has now lost her grip and he charges forward, “call her a bitch again I fucking dare you! I will rip you apart right here!”

I don’t think twice as I charge into the middle of them using all the strength I can muster to push David towards to parking lot and to my car.

“What the fuck bitch!” He shouts at me

“Look, I’m just trying to-“

“-To get in the middle of something you shouldn’t be sticking you goddamn nose into? Where’s your fucking handler omega? Go back to him and let the alpha’s talk."

LOOK, I don’t mind him calling me a bitch every alpha with a knot to pop has called me one before but hell will freeze over before I let a guy like this talk to me like I am some wild animal.

“Fuck you! I’m trying to fucking save your dad bail money for your stupidity, David! But by all means get into a fight, have the cops haul you off to jail and let your mother have another heart attack worrying about you! Or you can get into my car right now!” I don’t know where any of that came from but all do know is I cannot hear anything over the sound of my heart pounding. Why won’t it stop pounding? I didn’t even get that worked up but it feels like I’m dying? I look up to the alpha that I was just yelling at, seeing that his eyes are locked on mine, pupils dilated and breathing just as heavy as I am. What is happening?

_I don’t know, I can’t explain it to you Y/N/N it’s like a huge wave crashing over you and drowning you and all you’re trying to do is push against the current you fight and fight to swim forward but you learn to just go with it you gain you senses and you find yourself again but you also found something you never knew was missing. You find your mate._

“Oh fuck” We both exclaim. Both realizing what happening. You’re mates.


End file.
